


In which Anakin finds out that his son's secret twin sister was the princess of Alderaan

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Is A Mess, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: Padmé shrugged. "There's not much to say, I knew her for like two seconds. Obi-Wan said you met our children.""I met our son. Like I said, I found out he had a sister somehow but I don't know who she is." Anakin shrugged, but he was secretly sad he never got to meet his daughter, assuming she was as wonderful as his son."I named her Leia," Padmé said with a smile, her eyes far away like she was remembering something. "Like from the stories you always told us from Tatooine."But Anakin hardly noticed that she'd been paying attention to his stories, because his brain had just short-circuted. "Leia? Like theprincess of Alderaan?"Anakin shook his head. "You know what? I'm not evensurprisedanymore."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 125





	In which Anakin finds out that his son's secret twin sister was the princess of Alderaan

"Can you tell me what they were like?" Padmé asked wistfully. "Our children."

"Well..." Anakin hesitated. "I don't know much about them, seeing as I was spending most of my freetime commiting galactic genocide and shooting down rebels, but I do know Luke is the most wonderful person in the entire kriffing universe, right after you."

The corner of Padmé's mouth tilted up. "Really? So if you don't know anything about him, how do you know _that_?"

"It's not that I don't know _anything_ ," Anakin corrected. "It's just... well, he grew up on the garbage can I grew up on, hearing stories about how terrible the Empire was and legends about all the bad stuff Darth Vader had done. Luke told me a few stories later that I had to say were a little, um, exagerated. Then first time he saw me, neither of us knew we were related, and he'd just seen me kill Obi-Wan Kenobi, which made him hate me even more. Shortly after, I learned that he was indeed my son. Yay.

"Not only did that mean my master had a little _explaining to do_ , since he said I'd killed you when I strangled you on Mustafar, it also meant that it was my job to either kill him or turn him to the dark side. So I threw everything that I had into turning him to the dark side."

"This family is a _mess_ ," Padmé said with a shake of her head.

"So anyway, then Luke confronts me with only half of his training, and he's really mad, so I'm kind of confused as to why. Then it makes sense because apparently my kriffing Negotiator master put his half-truth skills to use and said I was dead."

Padmé facepalmed. "Seriously? That didn't help _anything_."

"So I told him the truth and he wasn't very happy." Anakin chuckled. "But then he accepted the truth and threw literally everything he had into turning _me_ back to the light side. Between my vigorous attempts to turn him and his more manipulative but honest attempts to turn me, neither of us were getting _anywhere_. But I was beginning to see him using his power and be like, 'Hey, that's cool. My son inherited all my super-insane abilities. I wonder what his midichlorian count is.'" Anakin shook his head and laughed. "So in any case I was getting to be pretty proud of him, and then he just walks in like 'You know there's good in you right?' And I was like ' _no_.'"

"This family really _is_ a mess," Padmé declared, confirming her earlier statement.

"And then in the process of trying to turn him to the dark side we almost succeed, because I really manage to make him angry when I learn he has a sister and I say maybe I can turn her to the dark side." Anakin tsked. "How is that even possible, Padmé?"

"Twins," she deadpanned.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Twins -? I'm learned new stuff about this family every day." He shook his head. "So anyway, then he gets all mad, but then he realizes that if he turns to the dark side he'll be like me and look how well that turned out, so then he's gonna die by Sith lightning if I don't save him and so I do. Seriously the best kid ever. Looks like you produced even more angels." He looked at her. "Speaking of little half-angels, what about my daughter?"

Padmé shrugged. "There's not much to say, I knew her for like two seconds. Obi-Wan said you met our children."

"I met our son. Like I said, I found out he had a sister somehow but I don't know who she is." Anakin shrugged, but he was secretly sad he never got to meet his daughter, assuming she was as wonderful as his son.

"I named her Leia," Padmé said with a smile, her eyes far away like she was remembering something. "Like from the stories you always told us from Tatooine."

But Anakin hardly noticed that she'd been paying attention to his stories, because his brain had just short-circuted. "Leia? Like the _princess of Alderaan_?" Anakin shook his head. "You know what? I'm not even _surprised_ anymore."

Padmé laughed at her husband, but then his words sank in. " _Wait_. Hold _on_. Our daughter was a _princess_?"

"One I interacted with on multiple ocassions and tortured her, all the while knowing she was the adopted daughter of the Organas and kriffing Sith hells she even _looked_ like you, what was my _problem_?" Anakin needed a therapist _now_. Actually he needed a therapist twenty years ago but now wouldn't be a bad time to catch up.

Padmé let out a breath. "And now I know that this family is _really_ a mess."

"But wait - I thought that my son and the princess loved each other romantically? At least that's what I sensed before..."

"No more revalations, Anakin. No more. My brain is overloaded."


End file.
